


Tempted

by SummySwan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Hak and Yona mentioned, Hunters, Kinda sexual content???, M/M, Witch - Freeform, Yona of the Dawn, because of course, blood sucking, jaeki, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummySwan/pseuds/SummySwan
Summary: Well, Jae Ha wasn’t expecting the witch to believe him, let alone get an apology for being suspicious after Jae Ha had basically tried to vore him, but he wasn’t going to complain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me??? Actually posting something I wrote instead of keeping it in drafts??? What alternate reality is this

Kija had been reading up on yet another spell book, curled up on his couch before he noticed it.

A presence lurking nearby.

Now most wouldn’t find that unusual, but considering Kija lived in a dreary forest two hours away walking distance from the nearest town, it would be more than a little concerning to sense anyone around. No human should be able to breach the barriers that had been draped over his house, unless they purposefully passed into it, and they had known what it was and forced their way in. The knife he steadily held in his hands was dropped in a bout of shock.

Hunters...Had they come yet again?

Kija had barely escaped the last ones on a trip to a farther away town in search of herbs, a scar on his stomach as proof that the two men had almost killed him. He should’ve known to hide his presence in an unknown area but he was foolish enough to walk without a hood to cover his unmistakeable white hair on that particular day. Quick thinking had him pull himself into an alleyway and use a spell to hide his presence, hands pressing over his bleeding stomach while he barely escaped the men in pursuit of the well-known man with white hair, a witch.

Nervously glancing outside his window coated with dust that he had yet to clean, he saw a figure leaned against an oak tree, struggling to stand. His body seemed mortal enough with the stench of blood from wounds present, as anything with supernatural abilities would’ve healed itself, which could only mean... Had a human who was near death accidentally come through his barriers in a stroke of luck? The barriers stopped creatures bigger than a bunny, but if he was barely alive, the sensors might’ve not noticed their weak presence stumbling through. They could be a human traveling that got attacked by animals in the woods, they’re probably in danger of dying-

Any caution he previously had was thrown to the wind, concern taking over as he hustled to open his wooden door, running to the poor soul. Upon approach he saw that the man’s unusual clothing was tattered and his body was littered with fresh cuts everywhere visible, apple green hair stuck to his neck and back. His long hair was swept in front his face and he was slouched forward, but before Kija could look at the man and see his face, the wounded man started to fall towards Kija.

The witch stepped forward to catch the human in an instant, the man’s face falling into Kija’s shoulder as his body slumped directly over Kija’s smaller one. The white haired man struggled to hold both of their weight, but the rasps of air from the struggling human had Kija already thinking of healing spells that could speed up the natural human process. He was in the middle of processing what spells he would need to cast before he felt cold lips press into his neck, his body freezing up at the contact.

“Wh-“ He choked out before a sharp pain stung him right on his neck, Kija loosing his balance as they both fell into the dirt.

The other’s weight pushed him into the ground, Kija’s back aching from the impact. He was in shock for a moment, before his body kicked into action, or it at least tried to.

Despite his best efforts, all he could accomplish was squirming and weakly scratching his nails into other’s arms as he heard the other gulp what he could only presume was his blood, his thoughts blurring into mush while his body burned dangerously. The man’s legs were in-between his which meant he couldn’t kick his way out of the position, but his toes curled as the other’s hands squeezed his waist. It was something he had never felt in all of his years living but despite him knowing his life was in danger, his hips pushed upwards into the man’s body, stomach churning at the pressure. 

He wanted- needed to push the clearly dangerous man away but all that came out of his mouth was a choked whimper, more sounds coming out of his throat that he wasn’t even sure were his anymore. The other’s hips pushed down onto his and Kija felt his entire body seize up from it, body shaking from agony, or maybe it was something else, he didn’t know.

What...What was happening?

His last shred of sanity had him muttering out a sleep spell as a last resort, syllables slurring from his mouth. Thankfully the other stopped drinking from him once he spit out the last syllable, the green haired man pulling away from his aching neck before he passed out over top of Kija.

Kija could hear himself rasping for air, lungs aching in protest, his body feeling aflame with adrenaline.

It felt as though an hour had passed with the weight of another suffocating him, despite the sun still lightly peeking through the same tree that it was when Kija had been reading just a few minutes ago. His mind slowly felt more and more conscious while his body felt stuck to the ground as though it wanted to do something- needed something, but it was the realization that the thing- vampire, would wake up that had him pushing off the body on top of him while his chest heaved in more air.

Kija couldn’t leave him in the woods, and he certainty couldn’t drop his unconscious body in a town full of innocent and frail humans. Even with leaving him in the worlds, if the vampire found his place again and was able to sneak through the barrier, he could catch Kija by surprise again. And if- when it happened again, Kija might not be able to to pull through with a last minute spell to save himself. 

The only way to find out what to do would be to question the vampire himself, to know his motives. He could tie the man up, although his wounds would bleed over the wood flooring- his wounds? Kija was more than startled to notice that the man’s cuts that had been everywhere seeable a moment ago had disappeared while the blood that had already leaked out remained. Had drinking Kija’s blood healed his wounds?

Kija finally stood as he grabbed the other’s body and dragged it along with him, cursing at his weak arms for not being able to carry the vampire quickly enough into his house. His vision blurred with every step he took, black pulses stabbing through his eyes. Finally reaching his still open door, he kept pulling the other through his house despite his body feeling faint until he yanked the unconscious man onto his leather couch. His mind struggled to remember where his rope was, but once he found it, he wrapped the vampire’s hands behind his back, doing a double knot after wrapping it around multiple times. His sleeping spell was a weak one and he had no idea how long it would last, but he wrapped rope around the other’s ankles to be safe before he went to treat his own wound.

Healing spells were absolutely exhausting to do, but two small holes in his neck wouldn’t cause too much strain. Muttering the words he had memorized while his eyes fluttered closed, he hovered his hand over his neck and sighed in relief when he felt rough skin cover where the bite marks previously were, but dry blood still stained his neck.

Now all he had to do was wait for the other to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jae Ha woke up to the sound of someone muttering something about herbs.

Where was he, before he had been-

The hunters...The hunters that had seen his eyes flare red had been chasing him and stalking him through every town he went in. Their bigoted views always had them chasing after Jae Ha, always yelling about how vampires would suck on a human’s blood any chance they got. It was as though the humans didn’t see how they acted more monstrous than most supernatural creatures, their mercy non-existent once they found a non-mortal creature. Vampires didn’t exactly have a good reputation among the few people that actually knew about them, and the ones who had gone rogue had become a little too obsessed with human blood. 

Ironically enough, these were the only vampires that the hunters would ever hear about, so while it made sense that they didn’t exactly have a good opinion of his kind, it was still annoying to continuously be chased. Normally it was easy enough with some practice to retract the fangs for long periods of time, but he craved blood more than he could get most of the time. Forest animals weren’t exactly nutritious to eat, and leaving behind a sucked dry deer tended to have people on edge, or they would report it to the police, or even worse, hunters (if they were aware of supernatural presences).

The second hunters got word about a vampire lurking around they would race to kill him and follow his trail till they found him. He had gotten rid of the last hunters by starving himself so they wouldn’t find any evidence of where he traveled to, but ended up killing quite a few farm animals once he had gotten to a different town. And, as it turns out, the farmer was a retired hunter and had called a few buddies who easily helped him track down a blood-deprived vampire.

After that, things fizzled out in his mind. He had gotten away just barely, at least five hunters on his trail...there had been woods nearby, and he remembered having felt weaker and weaker the more steps he took. Until he wasn’t so terribly faint, because he was drinking something so sweet, so indescribably better than any animal he had ever had before-

Jae Ha opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted him was definitely one that he would’ve preferred not to see. The person in front of him had gorgeous ocean blue eyes mixed with a flowery green, along with pale skin that rivaled his, but that wasn’t what he feared. It was the deathly white hair, the clear sign of a witch, one that you almost never saw. He had heard that long ago, some witches had spells they used to hide their hair, but he wasn’t sure. Witches had been killed off one by one, and pure bloods had been marrying into mortal families that weakened the blood line over the years. 

They were thought to either be extinct or in hiding, and Jae Ha had just found out it was the latter.

“Who are you?” The man spoke, clearly trying to be intimidating but failing with such a thin body.

Jae Ha tried to sit up, before he felt his wrists and ankles bound, teetering back and forth until he was able to get into a sitting position on the couch he had been laid on. Oh how he hated to be restrained, but he would never let the other creature know that.

“I think that’s my question, witch.” Jae Ha let a confident tone come forth despite feeling like he could sleep for hours, “Why am I tied up, hm? I’m sure that someone such as yourself wouldn’t need a lad like me for any spells.”

“How did you- Wait, you’re asking me why I tied you up after you-?” The other looked appalled, “After you, well...” He frowned, lips pressing against each-other nervously, but still holding eye contact.

Jae ha was momentarily confused until he saw dried blood staining the others neck, having mostly been washed off but still present regardless.

“I fed from you...” Jae Ha murmured out, surprise tugging its way into his features.

He had done what the hunters were mainly trying to kill him for, and his eyes trailed over the other’s face to notice baggy eyes, but, wait-

“The hunters...” Jae Ha frustratedly hissed, “Hunters were trailing me-“

“They won’t get past the barriers that have been applied around this area.” The other spoke firmly, “Although, how did you get through the barrier? It’s extremely powerful.”

“Are you that sure it’s powerful if a vampire near death can easily get through it?” Jae Ha mused, but the glare he was shot with had him raising his eyebrows.

“Of course, my father made it with a spell he had formed personally years ago.” He huffed out.

“Well, when’s the last time you renewed it?” Jae Ha asked, because despite not knowing much, even he was aware that spells cast would dull over time.

“Renew?” The witch looked at him questionably.

“And there’s your problem, Mr. Witch.” Jae Ha spoke, an amused tone.

A silence overtook the room, a thought crossing through the witch’s mind that had him staring off blankly, eyebrows still furrowed.

“...Oi.” Jae Ha tried to catch his attention after a moment, but wasn’t even met with a hum of acknowledgment.

It seemed that no one else seemed to be in this cabin, luckily for the vampire. Humans and super natural beings alike tended to dislike vampires (a blood sucking creature that needed to feed consistently wasn’t ideal to have around), and having one tied up was a perfect opportunity to kill them...especially if they were in an area away from town, because Jae Ha couldn’t hear anything except for a slight gust of wind every now and then. Okay, so he was in an area away from civilization, with some sort of barrier, not too ideal.

The strange white haired man seemed to be lost in a trail of thoughts as well since his eyes never strayed from looking at the window a few paces away, which Jae Ha couldn’t see out of from the angle he was at, dammit. A momentary silence filled the room before Jae Ha sliced through it with a loud spoken comment.

“Hopefully drinking witch blood won’t cause any weird side effects.” Jae Ha half-joked, trying to lighten the mood.

And maybe having a conversation would make the other a little more comfortable with him...but he was genuinely wondering about the effect as well, considering Jae Ha only fed from animals.

The white haired man looked at him blankly before he hesitated, “Uhm, actually...”

“Hm~?” Jae Ha maintained a tight smile, internally growing very concerned.

“I- I wouldn’t know, I’ve never met a vampire before nor have I had my blood sucked.” He put a curled finger to his lips, “I could look in my spell books, but the only one I have about supernatural creatures barely includes vampires...”

Jae Ha was going to wave him off with a hand motion but stiffened when feeling the ropes around him.

“Ne, do you think you could take these ropes off, dear? I could help you look through the spell books and see if anything pops up.” A lie, but Jae Ha was trying to get out of these cursed- hopefully they weren’t cursed, actually- ropes.

“Deer?” The witch looked befuddled, before his face hardened at the question, “I don’t know you, and you attacked me as well. It would be a terrible idea to free you without knowing your motives...Ah, but there could be reasons I don’t know about as to why you did so, witches blood is sought after by creatures unconsciously for some, maybe you...”

The white haired man went silent yet again, almost as though he was forgetting he had a living (or undead, supposedly) creature in front of him, mind whirring with theories. Jae Ha subtly glanced around the room in the time he had, looking for possible escape routes. There wasn’t a door that led outside in sight, nor did he see a knife or any form of weapon that he could hold out as a barrier, so the window nearby seemed to be his best option. But, he had to get out of these ropes...He could easily break them with enough of a yank, but was that the best option? Vampire strength was superior, but he didn’t want to get out of the ropes only to have a spell cast on him by the witch.

He didn’t know what this witch was capable of, nor what most witches were capable of if they even were around anymore, but he certainly didn’t want to be here for much longer. Busting a move while the other was distracted and not close enough to cast a spell was his best bet.

“Do you have anything I could drink, perhaps? My throat is quite parched.” Jae Ha asked out of the blue, hoping the witch would leave the room to get him some water.

He wasn’t expecting for the witch’s cheeks to flush lightly, though.

“I don’t believe feeding from me is ideal, as we don’t know the effects of my blood.” The man glanced at him, Jae Ha blinking as he processed the other’s words.

“But,” The witch spoke seriously, a light flush still present, “Before anything else, I must know your motives if I am to consider letting you go.”

Well, willingly being let go sounded a lot easier than his plan. But what was he to say? Jae Ha traveled around consistently, always on the move while seeing all the sights he could. Small towns were best, as he could drink from their animals then quickly leave, but that strategy had bitten him in the ass this time. He didn’t really have any particular motives, except to live his life freely.

“I travel, that’s all.” Jae Ha decided to be honest, as this witch was hopefully going to release him.

“But why were you so injured, why were hunters after you?” The witch furrowed his eyebrows, a slight pout which made him look quite adorable.

”I feed from the blood of farm animals,” Jae Ha spoke, telling his sob story with a thoughtful tone, “But apparently a farmer that saw his dead animals shredded open a little while ago called up a few hunter buddies to investigate. They were definitely experienced hunters because they found me quickly, it was only a man and a beautiful red-headed woman, her eyes were so fierce. Ah, but I wasn’t expecting anyone trying to kill me at the time, you know? Especially two people who were so beautiful, so they caught me off guard by trying to exorcise me. Quite a shame, really, both of them were exquisite looking, such a job doesn’t suit them... Hm, after that, I escaped from them with a few well placed kicks and dashed into the woods. My body had been extremely weakened from the attempted exorcism so my conscious state faded out along the way...And only you know what happened after that.”

“I...” The witch looked sympathetic, hands clenching, “I am sorry for accusing you of being cruel, then, you must’ve had a really difficult time.”

Well, Jae Ha wasn’t expecting the witch to believe him, let alone get an apology for being suspicious after Jae Ha had basically tried to vore him, but he wasn’t going to complain.

“I understand your struggle with humans, all of my family was killed by hunters many years ago,” The witch spoke gently despite such a saddening topic, “And I as well have almost met my end when hunters noticed me in a town...It’s quite troubling how much they lust to kill. I have had a few run ins with other supernatural creatures, and they were so crazed for my blood that they tried to murder me in the middle of a village...I keep to myself here so no humans could ever be dragged into the middle of another fight like that.”

Jae Ha blinked, then frowned, “How...How have you kept to yourself for so long?”

Jae Ha traveled on his own of course, but he also made a good amount of visits to joints filled with women in skimpy attire whenever he was in a town. He even helped a few people with tasks, if it suited his needs as well. Jae Ha wasn’t stupidly selfless, his life before turning had taught him never to be altruistic, to fend for himself the most. But even he got lonely, sometimes.

“Ah, my grandmother was the only other survivor of the slaughtering, although she passed away a few years ago, so I had company up until that point.” The witch gave him a light smile, “Do not look saddened, I’m content with this fate.”

Such a light and at ease smile, after saying such a saddening story, allowing himself to be confined to his cabin for the rest of his years just because of the worry he felt about others.

Jae Ha could’ve told the witch that there was so much more to the world, that the witch could travel and see so many wonders, but he was shocked into silence.

“Ah, you don’t have to trouble yourself to respond,” The witch look flustered after being stared at, cheeks doused with red from embarrassment, “I seem to have rambled on, it’s been quite a while since I’ve spoken to another being, my apologies. Let me get you out of those ropes.”

The witch walked into his space, leaning down towards the couch Jae Ha resided on and untied his hands from behind his back, hair lightly brushing Jae Ha’s neck. The smell of old blood had him stiffen, but the witch was already leaning down and untying his legs as well.

“Thank you, dear.” He found his voice again, still a little shaken from how trustworthy this witch was, from seeing someone who calmly accepted a fate he himself would’ve despised.

All of the stories he had heard about witches sacrificing humans and creatures alike, how they entranced you with spells and stole your life energy, they were all suddenly obviously false. It seemed as though another species had only been portrayed by its worst acting out creatures, as Jae Ha’s own kind had been. 

Jae Ha glanced up and met the witch’s eye, a sudden thought, “Do you happen to have any new clothing? Mine seems to be beyond saving.”

“Ah.” The witch looked down as he noted the mostly ripped cloth, “I happen to have some clothing that is much too big for me, I’ll go get it for you.” 

The white haired man was walking out of the room before Jae Ha spoke, “Neh, Mr. Witch, what’s your name?”

He was met with a blinding smile accompanied with crinkling eyes, and Jae Ha let himself unabashedly stare at such a gorgeous sight.

“It’s Kija.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mAY have missed a few spelling errors since this is wasn’t proofread by anyone so let me know if you catch any.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
